As customer transition from receiving bills and statements in the mail to paying bills and receiving statement electronically, customers may update a physical address associated with an account less frequently or may forget to update the address. However, when the customer needs a new card or to replace a card, the card is sent to the address on file. If the customer has not updated the address on file after the customer has moved, the card will be sent to an address where the customer no longer resides. When the card is not sent to the correct address, the card may be returned to the company that sent the card, and the company has to contact the customer to obtain a new address for the customer and the has to be sent again. The process of having the card returned, reaching out to the customer for a correct address and resending the card causes time delays in the process and can be costly to the company. Therefore, verification of a customer address prior to sending a new or replacement card would be desirable.